Rolex Robbers
Jacqueline_edmonds.jpg|Jacqueline Edmonds carol fullwood.jpg|Carol Fullwood Chantel_lavero.jpg|Chantell Lavero Anna_diorio.jpg|Anna Dioria Real Names: Jacqueline L. Edmonds, Carol Frances Fullwood, Chantell Lavero and Anna Dioria Aliases: Rolex Robbers Wanted For: Theft Missing Since: December 1986 Case Details: The authorities are trying to warn traveling businessmen of a series of female con-artists named "rolex robbers" who attract potential dates with the purpose of knocking them out with an animal tranquilizer and then robbing them of their valuables. The ideal victims for the crimes are married men, as they are far less likely to report it. In 1986, a Houston businessman's nude body was found in his condo. Although autopsy results were inconclusive, investigators were puzzled by a strange odor that suggested the man was poisoned. More surprising was the fact that the man was missing his Rolex watch. They suspect that his death may be related to the "rolex robbers". Meanwhile, dozens of businessmen across the country have lost thousands of dollars from these thieves. A travel agent from Dallas woke from a drug stupor, to find that he had lost more than $6,000. A Texas mayor had over $25,000 stolen from him. Yet another man had $45,000 stolen by one of the robbers. In one incident in Dallas, the victim was approached by a smartly-dressed young woman named Jacqui. What he did not know was that she was one of the "rolex robbers" and that she had warrants for her arrest in five cities. She was drawn to him by his expensive jewelry. She flirted with him and suggested that the have one last drink at his home. She followed him seventeen miles to his home. Once they arrived, he made two drinks for them. As he turned away, she placed a large dose of an animal tranquilizer (a powerful muscle relaxant) in his drink. Within a few minutes, he fell into a deep sleep that lasted for almost twenty-four hours. When he woke up, he was laying on the floor. When he checked to see the time, he realized that his watch was gone. He soon discovered that his ring and wallet were gone as well. Fortunately, the victim remembered seeing his assailant's license plate while leaving the bar. The car had been rented by twenty-seven-year-old Jacqueline Edmonds of San Antonio, Texas. When she returned home a month later, she was arrested. Investigators believe that she is part of a "rolex robber" ring. They fence the jewelry out in order to get the most money for their stolen goods. They also sell credit cards on the market. The day after she was arrested, Edmonds posted $250 bail and was released. She vanished and has not been seen since. She currently has warrants for her arrest in St. Louis, Oklahoma City, Los Angeles, Las Vegas, and Edmonton, Missouri. She is also being investigated by the United States Secret Service. Authorities are also looking for the following women, suspected of being "rolex robbers": twenty-seven-year-old Carol Frances Fullwood, Chantell Lavero and twenty-nine-year-old Anna Dioria, Lavero's partner. They have worked in the cities of Houston, Texas, Atlantic City, New Jersey, and St. Louis, Missouri. Extra Notes: This case first aired on Special #2 which aired May 25, 1987. Results: Unresolved. One year after her story aired, Jacqueline Edmonds turned herself in to a minister and a reporter in Las Vegas, Nevada. She said that she was repeatedly recognized by people who had seen the Unsolved Mysteries broadcast. She pleaded guilty to misdemeanor charges of theft and was sentenced to five months in prison. Anna Dioria, whose full name is Maryann Dioria, was arrested in 1989. She was convicted of theft and sentenced to fifteen years in prison. Carol Fullwood was also later arrested. After being released, Fullwood was arrested again in 1995 on unrelated charges. It is not known if Chantell Lavero was ever caught; as of a 1989 article, she was still at large. Links: * Woman accused in robberies * Mickey Finn suspect arrested * Woman charged in 'Mickey Finn' robberies of unwary businessmen * Woman Indicted in 'Mickey Finn' Robbery Wave * Woman Held In 2nd 'Mickey Finn' Robbery * Theft Ring Leaves Men With Headaches, Little Else * SitcomsOnline Discussion of the Rolex Robbers * SitcomsOnline Discussion of Chantel and Carol * SitcomsOnline Discussion of Anna (with articles) ---- Category:Texas Category:Missouri Category:1986 Category:Theft Category:Captured Category:Wanted Category:Unresolved